Example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices having a stacked structure.
In order to increase the degree of integration of a semiconductor device, a technique of stacking substrates has been developed. When substrates, each of which has an insulating interlayer containing a conductive pattern therein, are bonded to each other to form a stacked structure, the conductive patterns and the insulating interlayers may be bonded well so that a semiconductor device including the stacked structure may be manufactured with a good electrical reliability.